The Perfect 'Matchmakers'
by CPO-AE
Summary: Tsubasa and Misaki decide to help their hopeless Underclassmen in the game of love. Little do they know, their Underclassmen won't be the only ones who find love. Tsubasa X Misaki.


People are difficult.

This fact became most evident to the duo when they watched their underclassmen grow over the past four years.

As they entered their own state of adulthood, they witnessed the leap from child to adolescent, a stage they felt they had long since passed. And they deduced that these 'youngins' could not be labeled as mature yet.

Mikan was still herself, for the most part. She was still young, naïve, and to the disappointment of many, oblivious. Though she did may have recently noticed her feelings for one boy by the name of Natsume, she was still a stranger in the world of 'feelings.' Besides that, one could say she was as strong willed as ever.

Natsume had not experienced much change either. He was still a 'shell-of-a-person' who could and would never admit his feelings for the young brunette. As rebellious and cunning as ever, he still held on to his shy disposition.

Ruka had a revelation a few months after he aged to twelve. His first 'love', was what he considered to ,now, be nothing more than an innocent crush that had long since passed. But, the boy, even in his teenaged state was shy and unwilling to admit his true feelings to anyone. He may have taken a fancy to a certain 'enemy' of his, who often used photography as a way of moneymaking and, not to mention, tormenting the young boy. Who knows though, it's not their place to say.

Hotaru, like Natsume, had not change much either. Her cold nature towards majority of her peers still remained strong, but the soft spot in her heart for Mikan was growing as the years progressed. She was still the cunning inventor that no one could understand. But, to the duo, she seemed to have another soft spot, for the victim of her money making schemes. Just maybe, but the Ice Queen's exterior rarely ever melted around others.

A 'cat and dog' sort of relationship is one thing, but when one is both the cat and the dog, where does that leave her antagonist? The relationship that Sumire, also known as Permy, and Koko held could be considered 'Cat-dog- and Mouse'. The cliché on this title may be overwhelming, but in all honesty, the duo could not tell if the two young teens were friends, enemies or… well… It was just to hard to tell. Constantly they argued, one annoying the other, but most of the time it was Koko who ended up with a black eye or a hidden bruise. Now, this kind of 'friendship' was well known to our two who, in their many years at the academy, had been compared to a 'married couple'. Maybe they could graciously pass the title along to Koko and his Cat-dog companion.

And last, but not least, was the other introverted people, who many may not have ever really thought of in their years. Not much can be said about them, but Yuu Tobita, also called, Class Representative by classmates throughout the years, and Anna Umenomiya, have been a very strange pair. She would laugh, he would blush, but they never seemed to speak much. Rather, they would become quite if the other was around. Anna had often expressed her love for the teacher, Misaki-Sensei, but her feelings for the teacher have long since dwindled away, and has become content hanging around her friends, keeping a new crush locked within her heart. Is this so? It's hard to tell, but there seems to be something between the two that our duo cannot ignore.

Now, shy is it that out 'duo' have been watching their underclassmen in the recent months? The answer is simple.

Boredom.

They were High School Students, now the legal adult age of eighteen, and with school soon ending in the next two years or so, they wanted something to occupy their time with, and school was not something they wanted to completely focus on anymore. A carefree personality certainly makes for boredom.

But, they had never thought that meddling in the love lives of their Underclassmen would seem so entertaining. Sure, at one point in time the Duo had created the 'Watching over Ruka' group, but that didn't last long. It was actually the idea of their new teacher, Tono, who had graduated two years ago but swiftly came back to academy to teach. He didn't have such time as to mess with the lives of others, as he often loved to do while he had been a student at the school, and deiced to propose the idea to his former Underclassmen, now students.

So, Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada decided to form, what they very un-cleverly named, the 'Matchmakers.' The clichéd title didn't matter much to them, nor did it suit what they planned to do but ,hey, it was a name.

So, with the establishment of the two-person 'matchmaking' group, they began to look at their underclassmen, their actions and such, to understand their feelings, or at least those feelings that they could see. With gathered information, they decided they would find ways to bring those who loved each other together, or try to bring them as close as they could. They knew some would be difficult, and some would be simple.

But hey, it was something to do.

What they didn't know was that this was not only for their younger friends, but through this, they would realize how they really felt.

After being friends for fifteen years, it was about time, during this season of snowfall, that they would understand their feelings for each other.

* * *

xD OKAY! This took a long time to figure out. Days… I would sit at the computer and STARE at the screen. I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't know how… Hehe. It was sad really.

So, I decided to introduce the platform, give you a little background information and all the x3.

Kill me if you would like :O. This is going to be a TsubasaXMisaki story, I assure you. I love the pairing, but there will be some other minor pairings. Main focus will be placed on my favorite 'Sempais' though 3. Hehe. Promise.

This is an attempt. I may not stick with it, but I want to try because I see so many Fans saying that they love this pairing, but there are hardly any fics based on these two. The few fics they do have are wonderful though 3~ I really enjoy re-reading several TsubasaXMisaki stories, which have been great inspiration xD.

Oh, and I wanna refrain from using as little Japanese terminology in this story as possible x3. Save for Honorifics… Yeah… :' It's a struggle for me… I wanna say Kouhai because it is shorter, but I'll stick with Underclassmen xD

Dislcaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's Characters xD.

Weird… At the bottom xD. Ah well.

Anyways… Hope you enjoyed the start, it is rather confusing, so ask questions if you need and I will answers x3.

Review if you would like xD. Even if you don't, thanks for reading!


End file.
